A Photograph
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: 5th chap is up! "Kadang kau tersenyum hangat, namun kau bisa juga menatap kosong seperti tanpa jiwa hyung.."/Semudah itukah aku dibaca, Kibummie?/ Siwon x Kibum, mind to RnR, chingu? Please? :
1. 1st

_**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**_

_**All member belongs to God and themselves**_

**.**

**Ichinikyuu Rin **

_**presents**_

**A Photograph**

**.**

**Semoga menikmatinya, _chingu-sshi_ :D**

* * *

><p>Seorang <em>namja<em> bertubuh tinggi sedang asyik mengambil foto dari atas atap bangunan sebuah sekolah. Dia mengambil gambar langit yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik untuknya. Ada sebuah bentuk yang jarang... seperti _icon_ wajah yang sedang tersenyum.

Tidak sia-sia dia berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya ke atap bangunan berlantai tiga ini. Saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba dia melihat bentuk awan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah rupawan itu. Sebentuk lesung tergambar pas di wajahnya saat dia melihat layar kameranya.

"Haah, cantik sekali."

Baiklah. _Namja_ ini memiliki nama Choi Siwon, seorang siswa kuliah tingkat 2 jurusan fotografi. Dia adalah seorang yang telah diakui memiliki bakat karena ada sisi artistik yang dalam dan keindahan yang berbeda dalam fotonya. Gayanya untuk mengabadikan suatu gambar itu berbeda dari fotografer kebanyakan.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Choi Siwon tidak pernah menggunakan ataupun meminta manusia untuk menjadi model fotonya.

Kenapa? Karena dia tidak suka. Dia pernah mengambil foto temannya waktu masih sekolah di SMA, dan dia langsung memutuskan untuk berhenti mengambil foto manusia saat dia mencetak foto itu.

Ada sisi manusia—yang dia tidak mengerti kenapa—akan tergambar begitu saja saat foto mereka yang diambilnya dicetak. Dia tidak suka... dia tidak suka kepalsuan yang ada di wajah-wajah orang itu.

Dia suka kejujuran yang selalu dapat alam berikan padanya. Karena itulah, hampir seluruh hasil fotonya bertema tentang langit, matahari, awan, dan apapun selain manusia.

Kamera yang dia pakai tadi segera dimasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil khusus kameranya.

Ini, adalah saat pertamanya mendatangi kota ini. Salah satu tempat yang dia lupa namanya, namun dia ingat bahwa daerah ini terkenal dengan pemandangan gunungnya yang indah.

Gunung Nam... yang ada di Namsan.

Dia mengincar pemandangan malam yang katanya akan terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari Gunung Nam itu.

Saking asyiknya dia membayangkan keindahan gunung itu, dia sampai lupa membawa peta dan penunjuk jalan. Hingga kini, saat sore sudah mulai menjelang... dia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan gunung itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa membawa peta? Dan di ponselku, fitur GPS dan Peta tidak dapat berfungsi di daerah pedalaman ini. Kau teledor sekali, Siwon..."

Lelaki tampan itu menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang kusut. Saat tiba di lantai bawah, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada orang yang sedang setengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah! Minggir kau yang ada di sana!"

Siwon tidak sempat menghindar, dan akhirnya tabrakan pun terjadi. Sosok yang berlari tadi menimpa tubuh Siwon. Siwon yang kepalanya terbentur lantai mengaduh pelan sambil memegang bahu orang yang menimpanya.

"Hei, _gwenchana_?"

"_Nae, mianhae_," jawab sosok yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk sambil membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan sosok itu.

"_Arasso_, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja," kata Siwon lembut. Dia sempat terkejut melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya itu. Putih, manis, hangat... dan matanya itu yang membuat Siwon terpaku.

"_Ne_, ada orangtua siswa yang melupakan tas anaknya dan YAH! Kenapa aku lupa memberikannya? _Mianhae,_ aku harus pergi!" seru _namja_ itu sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Siwon menatap heran. Tapi dia merasa tidak perlu ambil pusing, lagipula dia harus cepat menyetop taksi dan meminta sang supir untuk mengantarkannya ke Gunung Nam itu. Dan entah kenapa, wajah _namja_ tadi terus terbayang di kepalanya.

Hatinya.

Menghela napas, dia mengambil tasnya yang ikut terjatuh saat insiden tabrakan kecil tadi. Saat dia mengangkatnya, tidak ada rasa berat yang menyapa.

Siwon terkejut. Dia langsung membuka tas itu dan merasakan firasatnya benar.

"Oh tidak... tasnya tertukar."

Tanpa ambil pusing lagi, Siwon berlari mengejar orang yang membawa kameranya. Dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kamera itu karena semua tugas dan gambar-gambar yang diambilnya ada di _roll film_nya.

Di ujung jalan, dia melihat orang tadi sedang memberikan tas miliknya pada seorang ibu-ibu yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Hoi! Tas kita tertukar!" teriak Siwon sambil berlari ke arah _namja_ itu. Namun, sayang. Mobil itu pun melaju setelah terdengar bunyi khas pintu yang ditutup.

Siwon berhenti di depan _namja_ itu sambil menstabilkan napasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Tas... kita... tertukar, tahu?"

_Namja_ yang tadi menatap Siwon heran menepuk kepalanya. "_Omona_? Sungguh?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan satu kancing atas kemejanya. Terus berlari membuatnya gerah dan panas.

"Maaf. Tas kalian sama-sama kecil. Pantas, tas tadi terasa berat."

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku. Aku harus ke Gunung Nam untuk memotret, dan aku pun belum tahu di mana letak gunung itu. Ah, Tuhan... bantu aku."

_Namja_ itu memandang Siwon dengan mata bersalah. Namun tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya berubah seperti ada ide yang bagus masuk ke pikirannya.

"_Nae_, aku tahu di mana Gunung itu, aku tahu banyak hal tentang pemandangan di sana, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu. Dan aku pastikan kameramu akan kembali besok pagi. Aku akan menghubungi Ibu itu untuk membawakan tasmu besok, bagaimana?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Lalu? Aku harus menginap di mana? Dompet dan seluruh uangku ada di tas itu."

Tanpa ragu, _namja_ itu menarik lengan Siwon dengan lembut dan cepat. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit cepat sambil menarik tangan Siwon karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau bisa bermalam di rumahku. Tapi, maaf ya di sana agak ramai dan banyak orang di sana."

"_Gomawo_. Ah, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu," lirih Siwon. Dia tidak paham, mengapa dia membiarkan orang lain memperlakukannya seperti orang buta arah seperti ini. Namun, rasa nyaman yang merasuk ke dalam hatinya membuatnya enggan menarik tangannya dari genggaman _namja_ di depannya ini.

Namja itu menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. "_Mian__hae_. Kim Kibum, _imnida_."

Siwon yang melihat senyum itu, entah mengapa refleks membalas senyum lembut tadi.

"Choi Siwon, _imnida_."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

_Annyeong, chingu-sshi_ :)

_Gomawo chingudeul.._. atas segala sambutan hangat, semangat dan banyak hal lain yang kalian berikan untuk saya di fanfic pertama saya kemarin.

_Kamsahamida_ untuk **Yufa-**_**eonnie**_**, Ly-**_**chan**_**, sihanchul 21, Sweet Ave Maria, ****ZuZiZu-ZuZu****, Kim TaeNa, ****Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291****, mellchaaa, Lee Taesung, Mentari Lacamara, Sulli Otter, Min Hyorin, Han Soo Ki, ****Pipit-SungminniELFishy****, ****Minnie Chagiy4**yang sudah memberikan saya review di **Tetaplah Hidup, Kibum.**

_Gomawo_, juga untuk semua yang sudah baca :D

Nah, ini adalah fic chapter saya yang pertama di fandom ini_. Mind to review, please, chingu?_

Saya lanjutkan atau tidak? Semoga kalian berkenan meninggalkan semangat, kritik, dan saran untuk penulis baru seperti saya ini ^^


	2. 2nd

*****_Peluk sayang untuk_** : Arisa Adachi-sshi, Ly-saeng, ines, Cho Seo Ryun, Dinijinki, LittleLiappe, sarilovesteukie, Sapphire Pearls, Pipit_SungminniELFishy , Min Hyorin, diidactor love, Kuchiki Hirata** dan semua _readers_ :) ._ Gomawo, ne, chingu-sshi :) Keep in touch, and take care :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Super Junior's Fanfiction<strong>_

_**All member belongs to God and themselves**_

**.**

**Ichinikyuu Rin **

_**presents**_

**A Photograph**

**.**

**Semoga menikmatinya, chingu-sshi :D**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**This is my first time, to see the thing that i feel.. so beautiful**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Saat matahari telah berganti tahta dengan taburan bintang di langit dan pancaran sinar bulan, kota Namsan akan terlihat begitu indah. Pancaran lampu-lampu rumah, kantor, minimarket, dan segala yang memerlukan cahaya membuat siapapun yang melihat dari ketinggian akan mendapati suasana kota yang mirip dengan langit yang ada di tanah.

Karena lampu-lampu itu, berkilau seperti bintang yang menghiasi tirai bumi.

Di sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai, terlihatlah dua orang sosok yang sedang bergandengan—sepertinya—tangan. Namun, bukan bergandengan sebenarnya. Karena sosok yang satu, menarik sosok yang lain.

Choi Siwon hanya berjalan pasrah mengikuti tarikan Kim Kibum yang entah kenapa begitu bertenaga untuknya. Padahal, dari sisi tinggi dan ukuran tubuh, jelas dia lebih besar dan tinggi. Dan, jujur saja. Dia suka perlakuan orang ini. Dia ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah sedikit panik milik _namja _itu saat tahu tas mereka tertukar.

"Aku mau di bawa ke mana sih?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap heran pada Kibum.

"Rumahku," jawab Kibum sambil terus berjalan.

Suasana di jalan itu cukup ramai, karena sedang ada pasar malam yang diadakan dua minggu sekali di sana. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana hampir menjerit dan banyak yang terkejut karena melihat dua _namja_ rupawan yang sedang bergandengan.

Seketika Kibum langsung sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya. Dia langsung melepaskan tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Yah! _Mianhae_, Siwon-sshi."

Siwon menahan tawanya melihat sikap Kibum yang ternyata agak lama dalam membaca keadaan. "_Nae_, Kibum-ah. Ah, boleh tahu, berapa umurmu? Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil begini formal."

"Ah, aku mahasiswa tingkat I. Dan sekarang aku sedang praktek untuk menjadi seorang guru TK," jawab Kibum sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Suasana mulai dingin.

"Ah, kalau begitu panggil aku _hyung_ saja, Kibum-ah," kata Siwon sambil menyamakan langkah mereka berdua.

"Hm, _hyung_ku bertambah lagi dong?" tanya Kibum sambil mengusap lengannya yang sudah terasa dingin sekarang.

Siwon tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Kibum tadi. Sebelum dia memikirkan lebih jauh, Kibum tiba-tiba berlari. "Siwon-_hyung_! Ayo kita lari atau kita akan ketinggalan makan malam! Aiissh,_ hyung_ pasti sudah menghabiskan makanankuu!"

Daripada dia kedinginan dan kelaparan di kota yang dia tidak kenal ini, Siwon pun ikut berlari di belakang Kibum. Dia bisa lebih cepat dari Kibum, tapi yang jadi navigator kali ini adalah Kibum. Mana mungkin dia di depan orang yang menunjukkan jalan 'kan?

Di belokan terakhir, akhirnya Kibum berhenti dengan napas yang terengah di depan gerbang sebuah rumah. "Sampai aku sudah berlari seperti ini, dan _hyung_ masih menghabiskan makananku, awas saja mereka!"

Kibum sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. "Yah! Kibum! Kau meninggalkan Siwon-_hyung_!"

"Aku di belakangmu, Kibum-ah," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum—lagi.

Kibum suka melihat senyum _namja_ itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya hangat sekali saat melihat lengkungan bibir di wajah tampan itu.

"Ayo masuk, _hyung._ Dan kuperingatkan, jangan kaget." Dan Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pulang _hyung_!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lemparan sandal yang hampir saja mengenai Kibum. "Eunhyuk! Di mana mantelku yang kau pakai kemarin!"

"Yah, Heechul-_hyung!_ Sudah aku kembalikan ke kamarmu tadi!"

"Tidak ada! Aiissh, _Monkey_-_pabbo_!"

"Heechullie, coba lihat di belakang pintumu dulu. Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu."

"Huuh, Teuki-_hyung_. Cobalah marah-marah pada Heechul-_hyung_ itu! Dia marah terus padakuu!"

Kibum yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan di rumah itu hanya melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah. Dia mempersilakan Siwon yang terkesima dengan keramaian 'kecil' di dalam rumah.

"Siwon-_hyung_, masuklah."

"Apa aku tidak menganggu? Maksud—"

"Tuh kan! Mantelnya ada di belakang pintu _hyung_!"

"Aku kan menyuruhmu meletakkan mantel itu di dalam lemariku. Bukan di belakang pintuku. Salahmu sendiri, Eunhyukkie!"

"Mau ke mana _hyung_?"

"Beli makanan. Aku mau ngemil. Ufufu."

"Ikuuut!"

"Aku mau cake, _hyung_."

"YAH! Jangan menggelendot seperti itu!"

Dan akhirnya, pembuat keributan itu berjalan keluar ruangan dalam dan menuju beranda, tempat Siwon dan Kibum berada.

Mereka berempat memandang saudara mereka datang bersama dengan seorang _namja_ yang wow. Tak ada yang bersuara seakan mereka melihat si _magnae_ membawa pulang seekor monster. Akhirnya, seorang _namja_ berambut coklat bersuara juga. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri Kibum. "Kibummie, sudah pulang?"

"_Nae_, Teuki-_hyung_. Aku lapar."

"Masih ada nasi goreng untukmu di dapur. Makanlah, dan siapa ini?" tanya Leeteuk pada Siwon.

"_Aigoo_... ganteng sekali," kali ini seorang _namja_ berambut agak pirang yang memiliki gigi seperti gigi kelinci bersuara.

"Kau akan kena gelitik Kyuhyunnie jika ketahuan, Minnie."

"Aaah, Hyukkie pun berpikir begitu kan? Akan kuberitahu Hae jika kau memberitahu Kyu."

"Aiish! Kau curang Minnie!"

Satu jitakan masing-masing di kepala mereka berdua membuat mereka berhenti berdebat. Sosok yang tadi marah-marah karena masalah mantel tadi dengan muka tidak bersalah, menyuruh mereka diam karena _hyung_ tertua mereka sedang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Hyukkie, Minnie, sopanlah pada tamu."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun menundukkan kepala mereka dan meminta maaf pada tamu mereka itu.

"_Mianhae_."

Siwon hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat kedua sosok itu. "_Ne, _Choi Siwon_ imnida,_ Mahasiswa Tingkat 2 jurusan Fotografi."

"Teman baruku, _hyung_. Ceritanya agak panjang."

"Ceritakanlah, Kibummie. Ayo masuk, Siwon-ah, kita bercerita di dalam," ajak Leeteuk sambil mempersilakan Siwon dan adik-adiknya masuk.

Heechul pun permisi untuk membeli cake dan camilan untuk obrolan ini. Tentu saja bersama kedua _dongsaeng_nya yang sangat suka makan, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

.

.

Setelah bercerita cukup panjang di ruang keluarga, akhirnya mereka yang mengelilingi meja itu mengangguk mengerti—kecuali Siwon dan Kibum, tentu.

Ah, mereka pun sudah berkenalan. Siwon mengetahui bahwa Kibum memiliki empat kakak laki-laki.

Kim Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Sungmin, dan Kim Hyukjae. Kim Jungsoo atau akrab dipanggil Teuki-_hyung_ adalah yang tertua. Saat mendengar Siwon adalah seorang mahasiswa fotografer, Heechul langsung berteriak senang dan menjabat tangan Siwon erat.

Heechul adalah fotografer juga, tapi dia bukan mahasiswa fotografi. Dia menyukai seni foto, sangat suka. Jadi, di semester kelima kuliahnya—dia jurusan arsitek—dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mempelajari teknik memotret yang baik.

Kim Jungsoo atau Leeteuk, adalah mahasiswa yang tinggal menunggu hari wisudanya. Gosipnya, dia mendapat nilai _cum laude_ di seluruh mata kuliahnya. Dan tentu saja, hampir semua perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang entertain akan memperebutkan lulusan terbaik seperti Leeteuk.

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk masih mahasiswa tingkat 1 seperti Kibum. Mereka kuliah di tempat yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan keinginan masing-masing. Sungmin jurusan musik, dan Eunhyuk jurusan seni.

Orangtua mereka ada di luar negeri, dan karena mereka belum menyelesaikan kuliah mereka, jadilah mereka tinggal di rumah besar ini berlima.

Perbincangan mereka yang cukup lama itu terhenti saat sesuatu seperti bunyi kodok berbunyi.

Sungmin yang pertama kali sadar. "Hei, suara apa itu? Seperti _grrk._.. begitu. Hyukkie, kau kentut ya?"

"Aku bukan Hae, Minnie-_hyung_!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menjitak kepala _hyung_nya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aissh? Si ikan itu suka kentut ya? Huahahaha!" kali ini Heechul yang tertawa dengan begitu keras sampai dia memegangi perutnya.

Kibum pun bersuara untuk meredakan suara _hyung_nya yang semakin keras dan wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai memerah karena malu. "Bukan _hyung_. Aku yakin itu suara perutku dan Siwon-_hyung_."

Dan seketika Leeteuk menepuk dahinya. "_Mian_, Siwon-ah! Kibummie, kenapa kau tidak mengingatkan _hyung_ kalau kalian belum makan?"

"_Gwenchana_. Aku menikmati suasana ini, _hyung_," kata Siwon polos sambil tersenyum kecil.

Leeteuk segera menyeret Siwon dan Kibum ke meja makan. Sebelum itu, dia memberikan tatapan kalian–sudah–makan–banyak–sekali–tadi pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang masih tertawa geli.

Dan akhirnya, Siwon dan Kibum makan malam berdua di meja makan yang memiliki 10 kursi duduk itu. Meski hanya sepiring nasi goreng, Siwon merasakan bahwa ini adalah makan malam terbaik yang pernah dinikmatinya.

Di depannya, _namja_ rupawan itu menyuap nasinya dengan cepat. Dia kelihatan sangat kelaparan. Sampai di pipinya ada tertinggal beberapa butir nasi. Siwon ingin tertawa lagi. Entah kenapa, di dekat _namja_ yang baru saja ditemuinya sore ini, dia selalu menemukan alasan untuk tersenyum maupun tertawa.

Dan ada satu rasa lagi yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun tak berminat memotret manusia, kali ini rasa itu muncul.

Rasa ingin memotret.

Entah kenapa, rasanya semua ekspresi yang diciptakan Kibum itu murni. Dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Kali ini dia tersenyum lebar sampai lesung dan gigi putihnya tampak.

Saat Kibum menelungkupkan sendok dan garpunya, dia tidak sadar bahwa di pipi dan sudut mulutnya masih ada nasi yang tertinggal.

"Siwon-_hyung_? Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

Sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke sudut bibir Kibum, Siwon berkata dengan senyum yang masih tergambar indah di wajahnya. "Kalau melihatmu, rasanya seperti memperhatikan anak kecil."

Kibum merasakan sentuhan lembut Siwon di pipinya, dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Namun, dia membiarkan _namja_ itu membersihkan nasi yang seenaknya hinggap di sudut bibirnya—bahkan pipinya. Rupanya dia benar-benar kelaparan.

"_Gomawo_, Siwon-_hyung_."

"_Nae_, Kibum-ah."

Melihat Siwon tersenyum, lagi-lagi Kibum tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu mudah ingin ikut tersenyum. Padahal, dia dijuluki orang yang sulit tersenyum oleh teman-teman di universitasnya.

"Kibummie, Siwon-ah, mau ikut nonton film bersama?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang menuju kulkas dan mengambil seloyang _cake strawberry_.

"Film apa _hyung_?"

"_Stuart Little 2._ Keren sekali filmnya."

"Mwo? Sungguh?"

Kibum dan Siwon pun mengikuti Sungmin menuju ruang tengah yang berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga itu. Di sana semua sudah mengambil posisi sambil menyelimuti diri masing-masing.

Saat Eunhyuk menekan tombol _play_ di remote DVD, film pun dimulai. Mereka menikmati film itu, dan Kibum menyuapkan sepotong cake yang dibawa Sungmin tadi.

Namun, saat cake itu habis muncullah tokoh utama dari film ini. Stuart, seekor tikus putih.

"AH! TIKUS!"

Refleks, Kibum meraih orang yang ada di sampingnya untuk dipeluk. Dia tidak suka hewan itu—karena ada trauma waktu kecil—sangat tidak suka.

"Kibummie, kasihan Siwon-ah jika kau peluk begitu. Kau mau dia kehabisan napas?" Heechul menahan tawa melihat muka Siwon yang sudah seperti orang kehabisan napas.

Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon. Dadanya sekarang berdebar begitu kencang. "_Mianhae, hyung._ Aku refleks."

Seperti bergerak sendiri, jemari Siwon bergerak menuju helai rambut Kibum yang lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Kibum-ah."

Dan Kibum tidak mengerti, tikus yang jadi tokoh utama di film itu membuatnya tidak takut lagi. Dia hanya menikmati rasa hangat yang masih belum beranjak dari kepalanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

Annyeong chingu :D Okay update kilat nih :) Saya ngebut ngetiknya, hehe. Semoga menikmatinya, dan maaf pendek... Saya ingin mengembangkan cerita ini pelan-pelan *bahasamu*

Dan, untuk umur mereka, tolong jangan dianggap benar yah? Saya cuma mengeluarkan imajinasi saya ^^ _Comment please? Gomawo ne :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bales SMS :D<strong>

**Arisa Adachi :** manis? sungguh? Gomawo ne :) Semoga menikmati chapter ini, chingu ^^

**Pipit_SungminniELFishy** : annyeong :D mian, saya kurang jago bikin yang panjang-panjang, hehe. Ini udah lanjut, semoga chingu suka ya :D

**ines** : ini udah lanjut kak :D semoga suka :D

**Cho Seo Ryun** :gomawo ne. iya, saya SiBum Lover :D semua suka deh, apalagi sama couple ini 3 ufufu. Semoga menikmati cerita ini :D

**Dinijinki** : Ini lama ngga? Hehe, semoga menikmati :D

**LittleLiappe** : annyeong :D wah, saya kira adegan itu gampang ditebak karena udah pasaran ^^a rumah Kibum biasa aja, tapi orangnya banyaak. Hehe. Semoga menikmati :D

**sarilovesteukie** : gomawo, chingu :) apakah mereka saling jatuh cinta? Entahlah.. *plak* semoga menikmati :D

**Sparky-Cloud** : Ne, ceritanya onnie ambil dikit dari Pure. Hehe, ini cepet ngga? semoga menikmati, saengku :)

**Sapphire Pearls** : ne, gomawo :) semoga menikmati chingu :D

**Min hyorin** : ini cepet ngga chingu? hehe, semoga penasarannya terobati yah :D Gomawo, chingu :D

**diidactorlove** : gomawo chingu :D updatenya asap ngga nih? hehe. semoga menikmati :D

**Kuchiki Hirata** : saya masih di sana kok, Hirata-sshi. Hanya saja, saya sedang jatuh cinta sama SiwonxKibum ini. hehe. Gwenchana yo, gomawo sudah review yang ini :D semoga menikmati :D

* * *

><p><strong>Salam sayang, <strong>

**Rin  
><strong>


	3. 3rd

*****_Peluk sayang untuk_** : Arisa Adachi, Ly-saeng, ines, Cho Seo Ryun, Dinijinki, LittleLiappe, sarilovesteukie, Sapphire Pearls, Pipit_SungminniELFishy , Min Hyorin, diidactor love, Kuchiki Hirata, Uyung-chan, camoparra** dan semua _readers_, _favers, alerters :_) ._ Gomawo, ne, chingu-sshi :) Keep in touch, and take care :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Super Junior's Fanfiction<strong>_

_**All member belongs to God and themselves**_

**.**

**Ichinikyuu Rin **

_**presents**_

**A Photograph**

**.**

**Semoga menikmatinya, chingu-sshi :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aku tak mengerti apa yang kini kurasakan<br>Rasanya hangat saat melihat tatapan matanya  
>Bahagia mendapat senyumnya<br>Berdebar namun tenang saat dia di dekatku_**

**_Hei, aku kenapa?_**

**.  
><strong>

Kibum berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekarang jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Sesekali dia tersenyum, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Hari ini... adalah hari yang sangat berkesan. Pertemuannya dengan _namja_ tinggi dan rupawan itu tidak pernah disangkanya sebelumnya.

Awal pertemuan yang sungguh memalukan. Mereka bertabrakan, sampai tas mereka tertukar. Dan tas milik Choi Siwon itu malah dibawa oleh orang tua anak yang bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja.

Yah, Kibum memang sedang bekerja di taman kanak-kanak. Memangnya boleh? Kepala sekolah dari taman kanak-kanak itu adalah paman mereka, Lee Soo Man. Paman mereka mengizinkan Kibum bekerja di sana tiap hari Senin dan Sabtu. Karena—di dua hari itu—kuliah Kibum libur.

Alasan Kibum ingin bekerja di sana di tengah kesibukannya waktu kuliah adalah karena dia sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Kibum menyukai banyak hal dari anak-anak. Tingkah mereka yang manis dan menggemaskan walau terkadang menyebalkan, sikap manja mereka, kehangatan dari pelukan tangan-tangan mungil itu. Aah, dia memang menyukai anak-anak.

Pikiran Kibum beralih lagi kepada sosok _namja_ yang baru saja menemaninya duduk di beranda luar karena dia tidak kuat berlama-lama berhadapan dengan si tikus kecil yang tadi ditonton para _hyung_nya. Masih diingatnya tawa Heechul saat dia berteriak dan memeluk Siwon saat Stuart—tokoh utama dalam film tadi—tiba-tiba muncul sambil menaiki sebuah _skateboard_.

"Aish. Apa mereka lupa kalau aku sangat tidak suka pada binatang itu?_ Pabbo_," gerutu Kibum sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Dia lupa sebab utama atas ketidaksukaannya pada tikus putih itu. Tapi, ada ingatan samar yang melekat di kepalanya. Saat kecil dulu, dia pernah dijatuhi banyak tikus putih dari atap sekolah saat dia sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti. Rupanya, tikus-tikus itu bergegas keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka karena ada kebocoran di atap sekolah itu.

Selama lima menit, tikus-tikus itu berjatuhan di tubuh Kibum. Bisa membayangkan rasanya saat makhluk pengerat itu berjatuhan di atas tubuhmu saat kau tidak memakai baju?

Sejak saat itu, rasanya seluruh tubuh dan pikiran Kibum menolak kehadiran makhluk putih mungil itu.

Mengingat tikus putih... Kibum jadi ingat tindakannya yang memalukan tadi. "Aah. Kenapa aku malah memeluk Siwon-_hyung_? Fuuh, tenang Kibum. Saat itu memang Siwon-_hyung_ yang ada di dekatmu. Itu hanya refleks."

Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha mengusir rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya menghangat.

"Siwon-_hyung_... matamu bagus sekali."

Dan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi ditahannya membuat Kibum terlelap perlahan. Wajah rupawan itu terlihat begitu damai saat tertidur. Mimpi yang lembut dan hangat sudah menunggunya. Mimpi tentang seorang yang memeluknya begitu hangat, dan berkata bahwa dia akan menjaganya selalu.

Selalu.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di waktu yang sama, Siwon sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ah, sebenarnya bukan tempat tidurnya. Dia tidur di kamar tamu milik keluarga Kim. Rumah mereka terlalu besar untuk ditinggali lima orang.

Siwon menatap langit malam yang dapat dilihatnya lewat jendela kamar yang besar dan transparan dari dalam. Ingin sekali dia mengabadikan keindahan kelip permata langit itu sekarang. Namun, kameranya tak bersamanya saat ini.

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah tegas namun ramah itu. Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan bibirnya.

"Kalau kameraku tak tertukar, aku tak mungkin ada di sini 'kan?" Dia tahu dan sangat mengerti. Segala kejadian pasti ada rahasia di dalamnya. Itu adalah ajaran keluarganya yang masih dan selalu dipegang teguh olehnya.

"Dan... aku tak mungkin bertemu Kibum-ah."

Dia tersenyum lebar sampai lesung pipinya terbentuk. Sifat polos dan apa adanya dari Kibum membuatnya merasa selalu ingin tersenyum. Jarang ada sosok yang bisa seterbuka itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Choi Siwon masih tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat lengan hangat itu memeluk lehernya, saat hela napas Kibum terdengar di daun telinganya.

Entah kenapa, bagi Siwon, rasanya malu mengingat hal itu.

Mengingat besok dia akan pergi mengambil gambar di Gunung Nam, Siwon beranjak dari tepi jendela dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Setelah menyamankan posisi tubuhnya, dia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Dan dalam hatinya, Siwon berbisik lirih. "_Terima kasih atas hari ini. Atas semuanya, Tuhan._"

.

.

"Selamat pagi Kibummie. _Wake up, youngest brother_. Ah, dan tolong bangunkan Siwon-ah ya?" sambut Leeteuk sambil membuka tirai jendela Kibum.

Kibum menggeliat pelan sambil menjauhkan selimut yang begitu nyaman membungkus tubuhnya sejak tadi malam. Sinar matahari yang samar menyapa iris mata kecoklatannya. Ditutupnya dengan sebelah tangan mulutnya yang menguap.

Kibum mengucek sebelah matanya sambil menyapa Leeteuk yang bersiap keluar dari kamarnya."Pagi, _hyung_."

"_Ne_, bangunkan Siwon-ah sana."

"_Arra,_ Teuki-_hyung_."

Kibum masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamarnya untuk mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Diambilnya handuk yang tergantung di dekat westafel sambil mengusapkannya ke wajah putihnya.

_Namja_ itu berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Siwon yang ada di dekat kamarnya. Dengan pelan, Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Siwon-_hyung_, apa kau sudah bangun?"

"_Nae_, Kibum-ah. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Siwon dari dalam.

"Turunlah untuk sarapan ya, _hyung_. Aku duluan."

"_Nae, arrasso_."

Kibum pun berbalik dan menuju tangga untuk turun ke dapur. Sambil menuruni tangga, dia berpikir dengan yakin kalau _hyung_nya yang belum bangun pasti Heechul. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk juga dimasukkan ke dalam kategori orang yang susah untuk dibangunkan. Entah kenapa, mereka semua kalau tidur seperti orang mati.

Namun perkiraannya salah, ketiga _hyung_nya sudah duduk manis di meja makan sambil menunggu sarapan buatan Teuki-_hyung_.

Kibum mengambil tempat duduk di depan Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum susu _strawberry_nya.

"Selamat pagi, Heechul-_hyung_, Minnie-_hyung_, Hyukkie-_hyung_," sapanya sambil tersenyum begitu dia duduk dan membuka piringnya.

"Pagi, Kibummie," balas Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan, yang juga membalas senyuman Kibum yang manis itu.

Heechul yang sedang menonton TV balas menyapa _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Pagi _Snow White_."

"_Snow White_?" tanya Siwon bingung. Dia baru saja turun dan mendapati Heechul menyapa Kibum dengan sebutan nama seperti tokoh dongeng milik _Disney _itu.

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Kibummie itu, Siwonnie," kata Heechul. "Dia itu putih, dan bibirnya itu merah, seperti apel. Dilihat-lihat Kibum itu tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang _namja_, wajahnya imut begitu."

Kibum mendelik ke arah _hyung_nya itu. "_Hyung_, kalau mau membicarakan soal siapa yang tidak pantas jadi _namja_, cobalah lihat diri _hyung_ sendiri. Heechul-_hyung_ itu yang paling cantik di sini! Benar kan, Siwon-_hyung_?"

Siwon yang sedang mendudukkan diri di samping Eunhyuk, menganggukkan kepala pada Kibum. "Kurasa, semua _namja_ yang ada di sini memiliki wajah yang bisa dikatakan cantik."

"_Omona_... cantik? Uh, tolong jangan katakan hal yang sama seperti Kyu katakan padaku," Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang berisi itu. Dia terlihat menggemaskan sampai Heechul ingin menarik kedua pipi itu sampai melar.

"Tolonglah, katakan aku tampan, dan bukan cantik," gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengatakan kami cantik, Siwon-ah?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menata masakan yang dibuatnya di atas meja makan.

Ada sup ayam, nasi, telur mata sapi. Sungguh menu yang menggugah selera. Lalu, dia duduk di samping Kibum dan berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Itu sungguhan," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Semua orang yang ada di situ—kecuali Siwon dan Leeteuk—segera menyerbu makanan enak itu. Suasananya ramai karena Eunhyuk dan Heechul berebut telur mata sapi yang kelihatan lebih besar daripada yang lain. Sungmin ikut-ikutan, dan Kibum menikmati makanan yang sudah ada di atas piringnya.

Siwon yang memperhatikan itu merasa takjub. Lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum. Dia heran, di rumah ini, di dekat orang-orang ini, senyum miliknya itu mudah sekali untuk disunggingkan.

"_Mian_, Siwon-ah. Mereka memang berisik sekali," kata Leeteuk sambil meringis. Kemudian dia berdiri dan membagikan telur itu secara adil untuk ketiga _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Gwenchana yo, hyung._"

"Ayo, sarapan Siwon-ah. Kau harus mengambil kamera dan pergi ke Gunung Nam 'kan? Jarak dari kota ini menuju Gunung Nam cukup jauh," suruh Leeteuk lembut sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk Siwon.

Siwon benar-benar merasakan kalau sekarang dia memiliki kakak sungguhan. Di rumahnya, dia hanya bersama dengan orangtua dan adik perempuannya. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau mempunyai kakak itu rasanya sebegini hangatnya.

"_Gomawo_, Teuki-_hyung_."

"Ah, Siwonnie, aku boleh ikut ke Gunung Nam? Aku juga ingin memotret di sana," tanya Heechul pada Siwon.

"_Ne, hyung. _Aku kan diantar oleh Kibum-ah ke sana."

Heechul melirik Kibum yang sedang meletakkan piringnya ke tempat cucian dan mencucinya. "Kau yang mengantar Siwonnie, Kibummie?"

"Um, _waeyo hyung_?"

Heechul yang tadi terlihat bersemangat untuk ikut bersama Kibum dan Siwon, tiba-tiba menjadi lemas. "Aku tidak jadi ikut."

"Mwo? Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul yang berwajah sedikit horor mendekati Siwon dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga _namja_ rupawan itu. "Dia sangat tidak ahli dalam menemukan tempat atau tujuan, Siwonnie. Berhati-hatilah."

"Yah! Heechul-_hyung_! Aku tidak buta arah!"

"Kau memang tidak buta arah, Kibummie. Kau hanya sering tersesat," sambung Sungmin.

"Hm, aku setuju padamu Minnie," tambah Eunhyuk—sambil meminum susu strawberry lagi.

"_Hyung _jahat! Aku tidak begitu!"

Mereka semua yang ada di dapur itu tertawa melihat wajah kusut milik Kibum. Wajahnya sekarang sedikit merona, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Aku percaya pada Kibum-ah, Heechul-_hyung_," kata Siwon sambil menahan tawa karena melihat wajah Kibum yang... menggemaskan itu.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terdiam. Mereka semua merasa malu atas ucapan Siwon yang _straight to the point _itu. Nah, yang mendengar saja merasa malu, apalagi orang yang mendapat pujian itu.

"Siwon-_hyung_! Ayo cepat berangkat! Nanti _ahjumma_ yang membawa tasmu keburu pulang lagi!" seru Kibum sambil mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar.

Keempat _namja_ bersaudara itu terkikik. _Khas Kibum kalau dia sedang malu_, pikir mereka berempat.

Siwon bangkit dan meletakkan piringnya di dekat tempat cucian. Dia hampir mencuci piring itu namun Leeteuk mencegahnya. Hyung tertua itu tersenyum hingga lesung di dekat bibirnya terbentuk. "Kau ini tamu kami, Siwon-ah."

Siwon tertegun. _Namja_ di hadapannya ini sopan sekali. Siwon sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah semua orang yang ada di dapur. "_Kamsahamida_ atas semuanya, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian."

Siwon merasa sedih atas kebersamaan mereka yang sangat sebentar ini. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju beranda depan.

"Hei, kau harus kembali lagi ke sini untuk makan malam, Siwonnie," kata Heechul keras. Saat melihat Siwon berbalik, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ne, kami ingin melihat foto-fotomu, Siwon-ah," sambung Sungmin. Dia membereskan piring-piring di atas meja makan sambil memberi senyum ramah pada Siwon.

"Cepatlah kejar Kibum. Dia itu larinya cepat loh," kali ini Eunhyuk berkata sambil menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Hati-hati, Siwon-ah," Leeteuk mengantar Siwon ke depan pintu depan. Ketiga _dongsaeng_nya mengikutinya.

"Aku... tidak merepotkan?" tanya Siwon bingung. Dia merasa sudah begitu merepotkan kelima bersaudara ini. Namun, mereka menerimanya dengan begitu ramah dan hangat.

"Tentu tidak, _pabbo_. Yah! Cepat berangkat! Aku sudah tidak melihat Kibum lagi!" teriak Heechul gemas.

Setelah memberikan senyum lebarnya, Siwon pun memakai sepatu dan segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan keempat bersaudara yang sedikit terkejut melihat kemampuan berlari Siwon.

"Waah, Kibum punya saingan berat dalam urusan berlari," kata Eunhyuk asal.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Menikmati hari libur yang santai dan menyenangkan di rumah mereka.

.

.

Kibum berlari dengan cepat menuju tempatnya bekerja. Napasnya sedikit terengah, tapi yang dia bingungkan, mengapa wajahnya masih terasa begitu panas sekarang?

"Apa aku demam?" Kibum meraba dahinya sendiri. "Tidak panas kok!"

Samar-samar, Kibum mendengar derap kaki yang cepat dari belakang. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Siwon berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Mwo? Cepat sekali!"

Kibum berusaha mempercepat larinya, dan Siwon mengejarnya. Terlihat seperti dua orang _namja_ yang sedang main kucing-kucingan. Akhirnya Siwon berhasil meraih sebelah lengan Kibum. Akibat perbuatan Siwon, Kibum pun berhenti dengan sikap tubuh yang kurang seimbang. Beruntung, lengannya ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Kenapa kau berlari cepat sekali, Kibum-ah?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa panas. Kali ini benar-benar panas.

"Ah? Mukamu memerah. Demam kah?_ Gwenchana_?" Siwon menatap Kibum khawatir.

Mendapat tatapan begitu, rasanya Kibum ingin berlari lagi. Dia menarik napas pelan, mencoba menstabilkan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak kencang. "_Anni. Gwenchana, hyung._ Ayo, aku takut _ahjumma _akan pergi kalau kita terlalu lama."

Siwon mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di taman kanak-kanak itu. Dan si _ahjumma _sudah duduk di depan sekolah itu sambil membawa sebuah tas. Setelah saling bersapa, si _ahjumma _mengembalikan tas itu kepada Siwon, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Si _ahjumma_ mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi setelah memberikan tatapan 'kamu–tampan–sekali' pada Siwon. Kibum terkikik geli melihat reaksi Siwon setelah diberikan tatapan memuja dari _ahjumma_ berumur 40 tahunan itu.

"Hei, Kibum-ah. Jangan terkikik sampai sebegitunya dong," kata Siwon kecut sambil meletakkan tasnya di pundaknya.

"_Mi-Mian_. Lucu sekali melihat seorang _ahjumma _yang memiliki empat anak masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda seorang mahasiswa." Kibum menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan kekehan geli keluar dari sana.

"Hum, aku sudah tidak sabar menuju Gunung Nam, Kibum-ah."

"_Ne_, ayo kita ke halte bus."

Di dekat taman kanak-kanak itu, ada sebuah halte yang dapat mereka berdua singgahi. Setelah duduk, Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tasnya. Siwon yang melihat itu langsung teringat pada perkataan _hyungdeul _Kibum. Kalau Kibum itu... agak buta arah.

"Ayo, tunjukkan jalannya padaku, Kibum-ah."

Kibum yang melihat reaksi Siwon menatap heran. Dia pikir Siwon mau ikut mengejeknya sama seperti para _hyungdeul_nya. Tapi ternyata, dia hanya menepuk pundaknya dan membenahi mantelnya yang terbuka kancingnya karena acara lari-larian tadi.

Sambil menunggu bus datang, Kibum membaca sekilas buku kecil yang ternyata ada sedikit robekan peta di dalamnya. Siwon tahu hal itu, tapi dia pura-pura tidak melihat. Dia mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tas, mencoba menahan senyum yang mulai ingin terbentuk di wajahnya.

Sesekali, Kibum menoleh pada sosok _namja_ yang sedang mengecek keadaan kameranya itu. Mata Siwon terlihat begitu berkilau saat memegang alat pemotret tersebut. Kibum mulai menekuni arah-arah menuju Gunung Nam itu lagi, supaya anggapan Siwon tidak sama dengan anggapan_ hyungdeul_nya, terutama Heechul-_hyung_.

Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah saat Siwon mengatakan kalau dia mempercayai Kibum. _Mempercayainya_. Lagi-lagi, Kibum merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik saat melihat Siwon yang tersenyum—karena mendapati kameranya baik-baik saja.

"_Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

Mianhae, chingu-sshi... saya tidak bisa membalas review dari chingudeul sekalian. Laptop saya... LCDnya.. LCDnya.. uh, saya tidak sanggup mengatakannya.. T.T

Mohon doa supaya laptop saya sembuh... seluruh data fanfic ada di sini, **pictures Siwon and SUJU, videonya, drama Oh My Lady-nya Siwon**.. uuh, tidak..

Mianhae, kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, maupun aneh.. laptop saya sedang sakit.. uhuhu *cry*

Mianhae... Jeongmal Gomawo yo, chingudeul... Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan memberi saya semangat lewat review. Amin..

Dan bagi yang UAN besok untuk temannya atau pacarnya atau kakaknya atau adiknya atau sepupunya atau ponakannya atau siapapunnya _chingu_ *what?*, **semoga sukses**. **Berjuanglah, HWAITING! Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak jujur, karena itu bikin rugi** *saya ngerasain sendiri sih* _**Arraso yo?**_ *ditabok*

**_Saranghaenikka, chingudeul_**

Rin**  
><strong>


	4. 4th

*****_Peluk sayang untuk_** : Arisa Adachi, Ly-saeng, ines, Cho Seo Ryun, Dinijinki, LittleLiappe, sarilovesteukie, Sapphire Pearls, Pipit_SungminniELFishy, Min Hyorin, diidactor love, Kuchiki Hirata, Uyung-chan, camoparra, Nikwon, ZuZiZu-ZuZu ** dan semua _readers_, _favers, alerters :_) ._ Gomawo, ne, chingu-sshi :) Keep in touch, and take care :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Super Junior's Fanfiction<strong>_

_**All member belongs to God and themselves**_

**.**

**Ichinikyuu Rin **

_**presents**_

**A Photograph**

**.**

**Semoga menikmatinya, chingu-sshi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_**Bersamamu,  
>aku seperti melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda<strong>_

_**Rasanya, dunia yang kutinggali selama ini tidak ada apa-apanya,  
>dibanding dengan duniamu<strong>_

_**Yang penuh dengan kepolosan, kehangatan, dan kegembiraan murni**_

**[ Choi Siwon ]**

**.  
><strong>

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya bus itu datang. Siwon dan Kibum, bersama dengan beberapa orang lain yang duduk di halte itu masuk ke dalam bus dengan tertib.

Kibum bersyukur, bus itu baru saja datang. Karena dengan begitu, dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk mempelajari rute yang bisa diambilnya untuk menuju tempat tujuan namja *(1) yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"_Dia tahu tidak ya_?" batin Kibum sambil melirik Siwon yang sedang membalas senyuman yeojyadeul*(2) yang ada di dalam bus itu.

Yah, sebenarnya Kibum memang tahu jalan menuju ke sana. Namun, hanya sampai kaki gunungnya saja—sedangkan yang diincar Siwon adalah puncak gunungnya.

Maka dari itu, demi menebus kesalahannya pada Siwon, Kibum mengatakan kalau dia mengetahui seluk-beluk arah untuk menuju puncak gunung yang akan memberikannya objek foto yang indah. Padahal, ke sana saja merupakan pengalaman yang baru untuknya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon saat mendapati Kibum sedari tadi terus memandanginya.

Dengan cepat namja berparas rupawan itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Andwae, hyung*(3)!"

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut Kibum lembut. Kibum meletakkan tangannya di sisi jendela sambil menyenderkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk napasnya yang mulai tercekat saat tangan besar namun lembut itu menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kita berhenti di mana, Kibum-ah?"

"Um, dua halte berikutnya, hyung."

Mereka pun menikmati perjalanan dalam diam. Kibum melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Terakhir kali dia bepergian untuk jalan-jalan adalah sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Sebelum tugas kuliah membuatnya harus melupakan kegiatan libur rutin keluarga mereka.

Jadi, perjalanan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya senang—walau dipenuhi rasa gugup karena takut salah mengarahkan jalan pada Siwon nanti.

Tanpa disadari Kibum, kali ini Siwon yang memandanginya. Siwon sangat mengakui bahwa Kibum itu... rupawan. Apalagi ekspresinya yang apa adanya itu, rasanya menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Sekarang, namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu sedang menopangkan dagunya di atas tangannya. Mata kecoklatannya berbinar senang mendapati suasana hijau pegunungan yang mulai tampak. Ah, jangan lupa sedikit sinar matahari yang merembes masuk, memberi efek cahaya yang pas di wajah putih itu.

"_Aah. Aku benar-benar ingin memotretnya_," batin Siwon sambil mempersiapkan kameranya yang tergantung pas di lehernya.

Sungguh. Perasaan yang seperti inilah yang disukai Siwon. Tiba-tiba dadamu berdegup kencang, tanganmu sedikit berkeringat, dan dalam kepalamu terbayang hasil foto yang mengagumkan jika mengambil momen yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini.

Pelan-pelan, Siwon mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Kibum—yang masih tidak sadar karena asyik melihat burung-burung yang sedang terbang untuk migrasi. Satu hal yang akhirnya dilihatnya secara langsung setelah sering membacanya di buku.

**Klik**

Kibum langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Siwon sedang melihat layar kameranya. "Yah! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarikan kameramu!"

"Andwae."

"Hyung!"

Kibum berusaha meraih kamera yang kini dinaikkan Siwon ke atas. "Hyuung!"

"Anniyo*(4), Kibum-ah."

Keributan 'kecil' yang terjadi di bangku mereka membuat penumpang lain merasa penasaran atas apa yang terjadi. Dua namja yang sama-sama rupawan sedang berebutan seperti anak kecil. Beberapa penumpang yang gemas melihat adegan itu bersiul.

Kibum dan Siwon yang sedang 'asyik' berebutan pun menoleh ke arah siulan tadi. Para penumpang—yang kebanyakan yeojya—tersenyum kegirangan dan bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan para namja asyik menyiuli mereka. Sang supir bus pun tersenyum lebar di depan sana.

"Aissh, hyung sih," gerutu Kibum sebal. Dia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian begini. Tapi, yang paling penting. Dia malu... malu sekali.

"Mianheyo*(5), Kibummie."

**Deg**

"Heh?"

"Ne?"

"A-annie."

Kibum berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya—yang ada di pangkuannya. Lagi-lagi, dia merasa dadanya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, seakan Siwon pun dapat mendengarnya.

Ada. Ada satu permasalahan yang mungkin Kibum sendiri tidak memahaminya. Alasan yang membuat wajahnya terasa panas, dan dadanya berdebar itu... dia belum mengerti. Yang dia tahu hanya sebab mengapa dia merasakan debaran itu.

"_Benarkah tadi Siwon-hyung memanggilku Kibummie?"_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>*(1) lelaki ; laki-laki<br>*(2) perempuan ; wanita. kumpulan wanita  
>*(3) tidak, Kak! panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari seorang namja.<br>*(4) tidak mau ; tidak bersedia  
>*(5) maaf ; bentuk perasaan bersalah<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Kim yang terlihat begitu lengang dan sepi.

Dua namja sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah televisi mereka yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Mereka menikmati camilan berupa cake—lagi-lagi kue berkrim itu—keju cokelat. Yah, kedua namja itu adalah Heechul dan Sungmin.

Mereka sedang menonton film tentang seorang penderita kanker yang memiliki keluarga yang tidak rela dia meninggal. Padahal sebenarnya, sang gadis penderita itu ingin pergi saja karena rasanya dia hanya merepotkan keluarganya. Dan lagi, saudara perempuannya dijadikan alat sebagai penopang hidupnya. Sebagai seorang donor organ, yang seakan disediakan oleh ibunya.

Sungmin berkali-kali meneteskan air mata saat melihat gadis yang sudah tak memiliki rambut—akibat kemoterapi berkali-kali—itu begitu tegar, begitu sering tersenyum. Si penderita itu terlihat begitu bijak dan dewasa menghadapi orang-tuanya, adiknya, paman-bibinya yang menangis karena tahu hidup si gadis tinggal sedikit lagi.

Sang namja penyuka warna merah muda itu sampai terisak-isak waktu si gadis memeluk ibunya dan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja, Ibu'.

Heechul—yang pantang menangis di depan orang lain itu—sampai menitikkan air matanya. Namun, dia buru-buru menghapus air itu dari wajahnya karena takut dilihat Sungmin.

Leeteuk sedang berbelanja ke supermarket karena ada diskon besar-besaran untuk bagian daging, sayur, dan buah-buahan. Walaupun mereka dari keluarga yang berada, prinsip Leeteuk adalah 'selagi bisa menghemat uang, kenapa tidak?' Karena itu, dia rajin sekali mengikuti _event_ seperti diskon di supermarket itu.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, namja itu sedang duduk di _gazebo_ belakang rumah mereka yang dihiasi dengan beberapa pohon anggur yang tumbuh di atas atapnya. Dia menyelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam ikan yang tertata rapi di taman belakang rumah mereka itu. Sesekali, ikan-ikan itu menggigiti jemari kaki Eunhyuk sampai dia terkikik geli.

"Um. Arrasso yo*(6), Hae. Belum, kau?"

"Hah? Tadi kau sudah mandi, dan sekarang kau masuk ke kolam renang? Hmm, kau memang _fishy_ sejati."

Tiba-tiba, namja yang memiliki wajah unik itu terdiam. Matanya membelalak lebar karena terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang yang sedang melakukan komunikasi dengannya itu.

"M-mwo? Kau sebut aku apa tadi? _Forever monkey_?"

"Aiissh! Kau _Fishy_!"

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kalau begitu aku tutup telepon—"

"...eh? _M-milkshake strawberry_? Di café yang baru itu? Sungguh?"

"Tunggu aku! Aku akan mandi sekarang!"

"Ne? Ada Minnie dan Heechul-hyung kok. Oke, _see you in home_, Hae."

Eunhyuk pun bangkit dari kolam ikan dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Wajah gembiranya membuat Heechul—yang akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dia menangis—dan Sungmin yang sedang mengelap hidungnya menatap heran.

Dongsaeng*(7) mereka itu... pasti diajak Donghae ke suatu tempat, yang ada kaitannya dengan _strawberry_. Sampai-sampai si _monkey_ yang malas mandi itu bergegas mengambil handuk dan bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam kamar mandi.

Tapi kenapa seorang seperti Heechul yang suka menggoda saudaranya, tidak mengatakan apapun saat melihat adiknya begitu? Karena dia sedang sangat fokus menonton film di mana sang gadis penderita tadi membuatkan sebuah buku kenangan untuk ibunya. Untuk keluarganya.

Untuk mengingatkan mereka, bahwa pernah ada seorang gadis lagi yang _pernah_ hidup di keluarga itu. Dan, puncak filmnya... sang gadis meninggal dalam senyuman, dalam posisi memeluk ibunya yang terisak. Dan dia berkata 'aku menunggu kalian di sana. Selalu.'

_**Fín**_

"Filmnya, hyung. Jarang ada film sebagus ini," komentar Sungmin saat film itu selesai dan berganti dengan _starring_—atau bintang film yang memerankan tokoh di film tadi.

Heechul hanya mengangguk. "Bahkan, hyungpun sampai menangis," tambah Sungmin.

Namja yang memiliki wajah cantik itu hendak membantah. Namun, jejak air mata tampak begitu kentara di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Tapi... melihat wajahmu yang sembab dan penuh dengan krim cokelat itu. Aku jadi ingin tertawa sekarang," balas Heechul—heran, meski sedih dia tetap ahli mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pedas.

"Yah! Hyung tidak mau kalah!"

"Hahaha, biarkan saja. Aku memang tak terkalahkan!"

Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menggosok rambutnya untuk membuatnya kering lalu dia menghampiri kedua hyungnya itu.

"Hmm, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Siwon-ah dan magnae*(8) kita sekarang," kata Eunhyuk.

Heechul langsung menepuk pundak kedua dongsaengnya itu. Dia menyeringai usil dan kejam. "Kibummie... pasti akan mengantarkan Siwonnie ke tempat yang salah. Hahaha."

"Hyung memang kejam sekali!" protes Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung.

.

* * *

><p>*(6) ya, aku mengerti ; pemahaman<br>*(7) adik ; yang lebih muda di dalam keluarga  
>*(8) si bungsu ; yang paling muda di dalam suatu keluarga<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hmm, sepertinya ucapan Heechul tadi ada benarnya juga.

Karena, saat ini Siwon dan Kibum sedang tersesat di sebuah hutan kecil yang menyelimuti gunung. Di sana, pepohonan tinggi dan rimbun menghiasi dengan simetris dan indah. Matahari yang sudah mulai tinggi pun tidak terasa terlalu panas di sana.

Padahal, jam tangan Siwon menunjukkan pukul 11.45 a.m sekarang.

Tidak seperti orang lain yang tersesat—yang biasanya panik—, yang satu ini malah asyik menikmati segala hal yang ada di sana. Terdengar suara 'klik' berkali-kali saat namja tampan itu mengabadikan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Berbeda dengan namja yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang yang memiliki batang kokoh itu. Dia nyaris saja kehilangan muka. Sebenarnya, dia salah mengambil belokan tadi. Sehingga, mereka ada di sini.

Tersesat dan dia tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Kibum baru mau menjelaskan pada Siwon, namun saat dia baru membuka mulutnya, Siwon bergegas menuju tempat di mana daun-daun berguguran di tiup oleh sang angin. Dia tersenyum lebar sampai senyum khasnya itu muncul—senyum di mana lesung pipi dan gigi putihnya yang rapi itu terlihat.

Kibum tercengang melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang... uh, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan kesukaan. Tapi, sikap itu manis sekali, khasnya anak kecil.

Namja rupawan itu menepuk pipinya keras. '_Mwo? Maniiss? Apa-apaan kau Kibum_?'

Daripada dia terlihat memalukan, Kibum memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Selagi Siwon memotret, dia membaca buku—yang ada robekan petanya itu—untuk mencari alternatif jalan.

Hei, jangan meremehkan magnae keluarga Kim itu. Dia ahlinya dalam membaca simbol, petunjuk di peta, dan dia bisa memperkirakan dengan tepat di mana mereka sekarang kalau dia melihat peta. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur berkata kalau dia _hapal_ jalur Gunung Nam ini pada Siwon.

Mana mungkin dia bisa dengan tenang membaca peta di samping orang yang memiliki anggapan 'dia adalah sang navigator hebat' kan?

Sedikit agak berlebihan, namun itulah dia. Ada rasa untuk mempertahankan kebanggaan dirinya dengan cara tertentu, yang hanya bisa dipahami orang-orang terdekatnya.

Siwon yang sedang mengambil foto kumpulan buah liar yang merunduk di dekat pohon, memandang sekilas pada sosok yang sedang bersandar sambil membaca buku itu. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan karena angin di sini cukup kencang.

Namja tinggi itu menyeringai kecil. Dia tahu mereka tersesat saat melihat kilat cemas di mata kecoklatan Kibum. Entah kenapa, Siwon dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kibum lewat kilau matanya. Karena itu dia langsung bergegas mengambil kamera dan memotret. Dia tidak ingin teman barunya itu merasa tidak enak dan gagal.

Bagaimana pun, Siwon tetap percaya pada Kibum.

Baru saja dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum, lagi-lagi Siwon tercekat. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh seperti ini pun, Siwon dapat melihat keindahan yang tanpa sadar dipancarkan oleh Kibum.

Di bawah daun kecoklatan yang berguguran dan tiupan angin sepoi, namja rupawan yang memakai mantel hitam itu jatuh tertidur.

Buku yang tadi dibacanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas pangkuannya.

Dihampirinya Kibum dengan sedikit tergesa. Saat melihat mimik wajah Kibum yang damai dan nyaman itu, Siwon yang hendak mengambil foto, terdiam. Dipandanginya Kibum dengan mata indahnya itu. Ah, rupanya niat untuk mengabadikan momen ini hilang sudah.

Hilang? Ya. Kali ini, dia hanya ingin... mengabadikan momen indah ini dalam ingatannya. Dia ingin gambar ini menjadi miliknya, dan Tuhan saja.

Kemudian, dia mengambil tempat di samping Kibum yang sudah jatuh terlelap itu. perlahan, Siwon merapatkan syal yang sedikit longgar di leher Kibum. Dia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Kibum yang sangat polos dan bertambah manis kalau sedang tertidur itu.

Entah terkena angin apa, Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dekat Kibum. Diarahkannya bibirnya ke telinga milik magnae rupawan itu. Bisikan lirih terdengar tak lama kemudian. "Kibummie, gomawo yo*(9)."

Lalu, Siwon mengelus rambut Kibum dengan perlahan—takut membangunkan. Dia mengambil kameranya, dan melihat gambar-gambar yang diambilnya tadi lewat layar kamera. Siwon tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Kibum sedang tersenyum manis di dalam tidurnya.

Rupanya dia bermimpi indah. Dia mendengar bisikan kecil yang dia pikir adalah mimpinya. Mimpi indah saat orang yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin mengatakan hal kecil, namun benar-benar membuatnya senang. "_Kibummie, gomawo yo_."

* * *

><p>*(9) terima kasih ; bentuk penghargaan untuk seseorang<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

**Annyeong, chingudeul, chingu-sshi :3  
><strong>

_Another update from Rin_. Ahaha, mian kalau bosan ya, chingudeul. Mumpung saya liburan, saya ngupdate cerita yang ada di dalam kepala saya. Gomawo yo, atas 38 reviewsnya :D senang sekali :D

Laptop ini... LCDnya masih.. uh.. sakit. Mian kalau ada kesalahan kalimat ataupun typo. Ngga bisa ngecek karena _you-know-why_ 'kan? T.T

.

Ada sedikit HaeEun kan di sini? **Sapphire Pearls** mian, kalau gaje. saya masih belum mendalami couple ini. uhuhu T,T sungguh kah? romantis? uwaaa XD gomawo yo **Dinijinki, diidactor love** :D

kepercayaan memang hal utama dalam suatu 'hubungan' kan? makanya saya menekankan itu dalam hubungan SiBum ini **ZuZiZu-ZuZu , **hehe. wah, Heechul itu malah pengen godain Siwon-Kibum. Tapi yah, karena ada trauma jalan terus nyasar sama Kibum, jadilah dia ngga mau. Begitulah** Pipit_SungminniELFishy **:D

di sini, si Killer Smile itu memang agak buta arah **LittleLiappe, **dan dia memang manis dan polos XDD **Uyung-chan** , **sarilovesteuki**, **Nikwon** udah lanjut nih chinguu, semoga menikmatinya yaa :3

Anni, **Min hyorin**. Saya masih kelas 2 kok, yang kemarin itu maksudnya untuk chingu-sshi yang mau ujian. ehehe :D Nah, di sini mereka nyasar nih chingu :D semoga suka yaa ^^

Ne, di sini memang dia suka anak kecil **Arisa Adachi**, tapi ngga tau saya aslinya suka atau nggak ^^a HWAITING Arisa-sshi. Saya bikinkan update kilat nih *plak**kePDan. telat gini juga* selamat berjuang chingu :)

uhuhu T.T **Kuchiki Hirata, Sapphire Pearls, Pipit_SungminniELFishy** makasih atas doanya untuk si Laptop. gomawo yo, chingudeul T^Td

.

**Akhir kata, GOMAWO YO CHINGU-SSHI!**_ Have a nice read. _Dan_... mind to give me review, please_? :3 *Maaf karena banyak omong*

**_Saranghaenikka, chingu-sshi_**

Rin


	5. 5th

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh wajahku pelan. Rasanya... hangat sekali._

"Kibum-ah,"

_Siapa?_

"Kita tak akan sampai ke puncak kalau kau masih bangun, Kibummie."

_Sekarang, kehangatan itu menyentuh dahiku dengan lembut. Menyentuhku dengan hati-hati, dan perlahan._

_Siapa kau? ... Siapa?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Super Junior's Fanfiction<strong>_

_**All member belongs to God and themselves**_

**.**

**Ichinikyuu Rin **

_**presents**_

**A Photograph**

**.**

**May You Enjoy It, Chingu-sshi :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Namja yang tertidur di bawah pohon itu menggeliat pelan. Desauan angin dan gesekan dedaunan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya.<p>

Dan saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul seluruhnya, dia—

"MWO?"

—yah, dia berteriak tertahan.

Seorang namja rupawan yang menjadi teman barunya tiga hari yang lalu sedang tertidur lelap di sampingnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon tempatnya bersandar tadi. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"H-hyung?"

Saat melihat kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan, Kibum langsung teringat kejadian yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

_Omona! Jangan-jangan... yang tadi itu bukan mimpi!_

Saat melihat wajah damai milik Siwon, Kibum menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar. Dia tahu hyung 'baru'nya itu tampan. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, dia terlihat lebih tampan.

Bulu matanya yang lentik alami, garis wajahnya yang tegas namun lembut dan hangat kalau sedang tersenyum, matanya yang berkilat indah, dan rambut pendeknya yang membuatnya terlihat gagah itu.

_Omona._

Jantung Kibum terasa berdetak lebih cepat dan seperti menghentak-hentak dadanya. Ini tidak biasa, dan sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Entah kenapa sekarang jemari Kibum terulur sendiri menuju sisi wajah Siwon. Dan saat telah menyentuhnya, Kibum merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembut. Saat Kibum ingin mencoba menyentuh helai rambut Siwon, mata hitam milik namja Choi itu terbuka.

"!"

Kibum tersentak dan segera mundur, menjauh dari Siwon yang baru saja bangun dan mengusap wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian, Siwon tersenyum manis dan menatap Kibum. "Tidurmu nyenyak Kibum-ah?"

"N-ne," katanya sambil mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya terasa begitu terbakar sekarang.

_Andwae... aku terlihat seperti orang mesum sekarang. Siwon-hyung pasti marah dan menjauhiku. _

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Siwon yang sudah bangkit lebih dahulu malah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kibum dan tersenyum lembut. "Ayo bangun, nanti kita terlambat ke puncak gunung ini."

Kibum yang masih kalut dengan pikirannya, tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Siwon padanya. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tenang dan kalem, sekarang terlihat _panik_.

Siwon yang masih mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum hanya terkikik pelan melihat kelakuan 'dongsaeng' barunya itu. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan posisi Kibum yang masih duduk.

"Gwenchana, Kibummie," kata Siwon sambil mengelus pelan rambut Kibum. Lagi-lagi, sifat kalem dan tenang milik Kibum seperti hilang begitu saja. Dia langsung menepis tangan Siwon—efek samping dari detak jantungnya yang berlebihan.

Namja berkulit putih itu segera menarik kembali tangan Siwon yang dia tepis tadi. "Mianhae, hyung. Aku... aku tidak sengaja."

Siwon hanya mengangguk kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ne. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tak perlu."

Kibum terdiam. Sejak awal mengenal Siwon, baru kali ini namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan nada suara yang... _dingin_.

Dan dia tidak suka mendengar nada suara itu keluar dari hyungnya yang hangat itu.

Dengan cepat, Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menarik lengan Siwon dengan cepat. "Mi-mian, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani menatap mata hyungnya itu sekarang.

Kibum takut mendapati kilat kebencian di dalam mata hitam milik Siwon.

Lama tak ada jawaban, Kibum semakin merasa bersalah. "Mianhamnida, Siwon-hyung. Jeongmal."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Namja berkulit putih itu merasakan lehernya mulai pegal karena menunduk terlalu lama. Dia memberanikan untuk menengadah untuk menatap wajah namja yang memang _lebih tinggi_ daripada dia itu.

Dan yang didapati Kibum adalah wajah rupawan yang terlihat sedang menahan tawanya—yang hampir meledak.

"Hmph!"

**Ctak!**

Itulah suara yang mungkin dapat menggambarkan perasaan Kibum sekarang. Lehernya sudah terasa kaku karena terlalu lama menunduk untuk meminta maaf. Dan ternyata orang yang dimintainya maaf malah... tertawa?

"Kau tega, hyung!" seru Kibum. Sekarang dia malah merasa kesal karena Siwon telah mempermainkannya.

Siwon masih memegangi perutnya dengan erat. Sebelahnya lagi menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu benar-benar tertawa terbahak. Satu hal... yang _sudah lama tak dilakukannya._

Dan _dirasakannya_.

"Kibummie... kau—lucu... sekali... hmph! Hahahahaha!"

Kibum hanya memasang wajah sebal. Tadi dia merasa bersalah, dan kini Siwon memaksanya untuk merasa sebal. "Menyebalkan, hyung."

"Hahaha."

Setelah selesai dengan aksi tertawa—yang mungkin agak berlebihan—tadi, Siwon menarik napas dan melihat Kibum memasang wajah '_badmood–tingkat–tinggi_'. Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menatap Kibum—yang masih menatap dingin ke arah lain. "Mian, saengi. Aku keterlaluan ya?"

Kibum mendengus tanpa menatap Siwon. "Huh."

"Arra, kau mau aku bersikap seperti tadi lagi, hm?" Siwon menyeringai—entah kenapa, rasanya dia sedang ingin mengusili namja di depannya ini.

Dan... berhasil. Kibum yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya menatap Siwon cepat. "Andwae, hyung!"

Siwon terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Kibum. Namja berkulit putih yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu pun akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. " Oke, kita saling memaafkan!"

"Ne, gomawo."

"Um. Sekarang kita harus cepat naik lagi hyung. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam," ucap Kibum sambil melihat arah matahari yang mulai menuju singgasananya.

"Arra, Kibum-ah."

.

.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama, seorang namja berambut cokelat-kemerahan sedang mengambil barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di rak bagian makanan. Dia sedang memilih-memilah dan menimbang, bahan makanan yang bergizi untuk keluarganya. Dengan cekatan, dia mengambil beberapa sayuran dan daging merah.

Sesaat setelah dia mengambil daging merah itu, dia menatap papan harganya dan terkejut. Dengan cepat, dibaliknya kemasan daging itu dan melihat harganya. "Mwo? Kenapa mahal sekali? Isinya juga sedikit."

Ibu-ibu yang sedang mengantri di sekitar namja itu menatap heran. Melihat seorang namja tampan—dan bisa dibilang cantik itu—sedang menggerutu lirih sambil menatap harga kemasan daging. Itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang mereka temukan.

Biasanya, para laki-laki atau suami hanya akan mengambil kemasan daging, memasukkannya ke _trolley_ tanpa melihat harganya, dan membawanya ke kasir.

Dan namja ini... kelihatannya tidak seperti laki-laki atau pun suami lainnya.

Karena, dilihat darimanapun sosok tampan itu sedang berusaha untuk memperkecil pengeluaran yang mungkin. Sederhananya, dia_ ingin berhemat_.

"Hmh, kalau daging ini yang kubeli, pasti tidak akan cukup. Minnie adalah monster pemakan, apalagi Chullie. Ah, pabbo Teuki. Hyukkie pun begituu!" gerutunya pelan sambil meletakkan daging merah mahal tadi.

Namja itu beralih ke kemasan daging lainnya, dan memilah-milah dengan cekatan. Saat beralih ke _counter_ yang berada di sebelahnya, dia tersenyum lebar. "Omo! Diskon 50%!"

Dengan cepat dia mengambil 3 buah kemasan daging tersebut dan mendesah puas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang membuat lesung pipinya muncul. "Yak, harga murah, kualitas tinggi, banyak pula!"

Sambil bersenandung pelan, didorongnya _trolley_ yang berisi berbagai macam makanan, sayuran dan juga beberapa bumbu-bumbu dapur itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia menuju ke arah kasir yang cukup penuh itu.

Di sisi atas dekat kasir, terdapat sebuah LCD yang berukuran cukup besar. Namja itu—Kim Leeteuk—mengarahkan pandangannya ke antrian yang ada di depannya.

_Masih ada enam orang lagii.. Aish, aku harap Chullie, Minnie, dan Hyukkie belum pulang. Aku tidak mau mereka mengamuk karena tidak ada makanan sama sekali di meja makan._

Leeteuk yang mulai bosan karena ahjumma-ahjumma di depannya ini begitu ribut dan lama mengurus belanjaan mereka, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah LCD di atas.

"Berita terbaru, seorang fotografer muda yang telah memiliki nama di dunia fotografi, menghilang tiga hari yang lalu."

_Fotografer? Ah... aku jadi ingat pada Siwonnie. Apa dia dan Kibummie sudah sampai di puncak ya?_

"Fotografer ini adalah putra dari Direktur Utama Kerajaan Bisnis di beberapa negara besar, yaitu Perusahaan Choi."

_Ah... aku yakin mereka pasti sedang menikmati waktu di puncak Gunung yang indah itu. Hah?_

Leeteuk segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke LCD tadi.

_Perusahaan apa tadi_?

Seolah mendengar batin Leeteuk, pembaca berita tadi mengulangi ucapannya. "Ya, dia adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar dari Choi_'s Corp_."

_Mwo? Perusahaan... Choi?_

"Kabarnya, dia kabur dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan kuliahnya karena pihak keluarganya memaksakan sebuah pertunangan untuknya dengan rekan bisnis mereka, yaitu Im_'s Group_."

_Sebentar. Kedatangan Siwonnie... juga baru tiga hari yang lalu kan?_

"Selain dengan gelarnya sebagai putra Direktur Utama, namja ini juga dikenal dengan kemampuan fotografinya yang di atas rata-rata. Dan jangan lupakan betapa tampan wajahnya itu."

_Jangan bilang_... _kalau dia itu_—

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Namja tampan dengan kemampuan fotografi dan ekonomi yang tinggi. Yak! Dia adalah Choi Siwon, mahasiswa tingkat 2 jurusan Fotografer di Universitas Inhwa."

Mata Leeteuk melebar saat melihat sebuah foto seorang namja rupawan dengan senyum indahnya itu. Wajah yang familiar untuknya. Wajah teman dongsaengnya yang semalam menginap di rumah mereka. Namja yang ikut makan malam dan _hampir mencuci piring_ itu. Namja yang di rumahnya itu—

—ternyata sebegini terkenalnya?

_Choi'_s Corp_? Berarti... Siwonnie adalah putra pemilik minimarket ini? MWOO?  
><em>

Kepala namja 'cantik' itu mendadak pening. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel yang ada di dalam saku sweaternya bergetar, seakan mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran pemiliknya yang hampir melayang. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia merogoh ponsel yang masih bergetar itu.

"Ye–yeoboseyo?"

"_Teuki-hyung! Ternyata Siwo__—_"

"Ne, Chullie. Aku juga baru tahu di minimarket ini."

"_Aissh, pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan nama Choi Siwon itu. Dia adalah orang yang dikagumi oleh para _hyungdeul_ku di kursus fotografer._"

"..."

"... _hyungie_?"

"Apa Kibummie sudah tahu hal ini?"

"_Anni, mereka kan di gunung sekarang. Aah, kenapa dengan Kibummie_?"

"Kurasa... ini akan jadi masalah Chullie."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kita tahu kalau _dia_ paling tidak suka dibohongi kan?"

"_Sia__p—__ah. Ne, dia akan membenci siapapun yang membohonginya_."

"Aku harap Siwonnie dapat menyelesaikan ini dengan baik. Aku tahu Kibummie menyukai Siwonnie, dan jika Siwonnie membohongi Kibum... perasaan suka itu akan menjadi benci yang sama besarnya."

"_.._."

Mendengar Heechul yang tak lagi menjawab, Leeteuk menarik napas sejenak. "Chullie, kita sambung di rumah. Aku harus mengeluarkan barang-barang di _trolley_ sekarang."

"_Arra, Teuki-hyung. Yeoboseyo_."

"Ne."

Leeteuk menatap layar ponselnya sejenak sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku sweaternya. Wajahnya sedikit tidak tenang, namun ucapan dari yeojya kasir itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan cepat, namja itu mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

_Siwonnie... jangan sampai membuat Kibummie membencimu._

.

.

Sang raja surya sudah mulai mengufuk di tepian baratnya. Menyisakan semburat senja yang mengimbasi birunya langit. Membuat siapapun yang memandanginya mendapati indahnya bianglala sore. Apalagi, jika fenomena seindah itu dilihat dari puncak gunung. Di mana, di bawahnya dihiasi cahaya lampu-lampu yang mulai memenuhi daratan karena hari sudah menjelang malam.

Siapapun yang menatap keindahan itu dari ketinggian, pastilah orang yang _beruntung_.

Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum salah satu dari orang yang beruntung itu. Karena, mereka sedang menikmati kilauan senja sang surya dari puncak gunung Nam.

"Indah hyung."

Siwon menanggapi namja rupawan itu dengan senyuman. Dia sibuk mengabadikan keindahan—yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dia lihat lagi setelah ini. Mengingat hal itu, Siwon menatap sendu pada langit yang hampir membiru sepenuhnya itu. Matanya terpejam, dan gurat sendu muncul di wajah tegas itu.

_Last chance_, huh?

Seukir senyum sinis terbentuk di bibir tipis milik namja tinggi itu.

Tatapan mata hitam Siwon beralih pada sosok namja di sampingnya, yang sedang menatap keindahan permata cahaya yang ada di bawah mereka. Mata hangatnya berbinar senang karena melihat kotanya sendiri dari puncak gunung. Begitu indah untuknya, dapat melihat sisi lain dari kota kelahirannya ini bersama dengan teman barunya.

Ekspresi sendu yang semula mendominasi wajah Siwon, kini berubah menjadi sunggingan senyum tulus. Saat melihat sinar mata Kibum yang senang, ia ikut senang.

_Satu hal yang tak bisa dilakukan orang lain padanya_.

Sebagai seorang pewaris utama, Siwon sering sekali bertemu dengan berbagai macam sifat manusia. Kebanyakan orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, selalu mendekatinya dengan gencar. Mengajaknya berteman, memberikan apapun yang dia mau. Melindunginya walaupun dia salah. Bahkan, membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dikehendaki.

Mereka selalu bersikap, apapun yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang baik—walau hal itu tidak baik. Selalu melindungi pikiran dan perkataan picik mereka dengan memberikan senyuman palsu dan senyuman palsu.

Terus begitu, hingga namja Choi itu sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Uang.  
>Selalu uang.<p>

Mereka mendekatinya hanya untuk mendapat perhatian Appa-nya—sang direktur utama. Prinsip orang licik itu, semakin dekat mereka pada Siwon, maka semakin nyaman dan aman pula kedudukan mereka di Choi'_s Corp_.

Siwon tidak pernah berpikir ini salah appa-nya, tidak pernah—bahkan, dia bangga dengan appa-nya yang membuat banyak orang memiliki pekerjaan itu. Dia mencintai sang appa, tentu saja. Yang tidak disukainya adalah kelicikan dan kepicikan orang-orang itu.

_Dia benci._

Karena itulah sebisa mungkin, Siwon tidak ingin terlibat dalam dunia bisnis. Dia bersyukur orangtuanya tidak menentangnya saat dia masuk jurusan Fotografi. Namun, sekarang... orangtuanya malah akan menjodohkannya dengan yeojya teman sekampusnya—yang bahkan Siwon lupa wajahnya—itu?

Mana mungkin dia mau.

_Appa... kenapa tidak pernah merundingkan denganku dulu?_

Tanpa sadar, namja tinggi itu menggeretakkan giginya. Bohong kalau dia tidak merasa kecewa pada appanya yang bertindak seenaknya itu. Biasanya, mereka berdua akan saling terbuka satu sama lain. Dan Appa-nya selalu berunding dengannya dulu, jika itu berhubungan dengan hidupnya.

Dan sekarang... pertunangan? Itu bukan sesuatu yang sepele untuk Siwon.

Kibum yang sedari tadi menikmati suasana di sekitarnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon—yang kini menunduk. Kameranya pun terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

Ekspresi Siwon itu membuat Kibum tercekat.  
>Itu, adalah ekspresi orang yang sedang berkelut dengan hatinya.<p>

Refleks, Kibum menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Siwon—hal yang selalu dilakukan hyungdeulnya saat dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Gwenchanha, hyung?" mata hitam Kibum menatap cemas langsung pada mata Siwon.

Siwon tertegun.

_Hangat dan Lembut._

Melihat wajah cemas Kibum, entah kenapa ada perasaan senang yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Rasanya lega dan nyaman.

_Kau mudah sekali membuatku tersenyum, Kibummie._

Dengan perlahan, Siwon menyentuh dan menggenggam jemari Kibum yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampan Siwon. "Ne, gwenchanha."

Jantung Kibum terasa berdetak begitu cepat saat mendapati tangannya digenggam oleh Siwon. Apalagi, genggaman itu terasa lain untuknya. Hangat dan kuat namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

Namja berkulit putih itu menundukkan wajahnya. Dia merasakan wajahnya panas. Terlebih lagi, kepalanya seperti mulai berputar.

Dia _pusing._

Mereka tetap bertahan pada posisi itu cukup lama. Siwon begitu menyamankan hatinya dengan kehangatan dari tangan namja di depannya yang sedang menunduk itu. Namja Choi itu tidak sadar kalau jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang. Sangat dekat, hingga jika Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya sekarang mereka akan berbentur—

**DUAK!**

"Auw!"

"Ukh."

Yah, terjadilah.

Kibum tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga puncak kepalanya membentur dagu Siwon. Siwon mengelus dagunya yang terasa nyeri itu. Dia tidak menyangka, kepala Kibum sebegini kuatnya sampai dia masih merasa sakit di dagunya yang masih terasa berdenyut itu.

"Ah! Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhamnidaa," lirih Kibum sambil menyentuh pelan dagu Siwon yang sedikit memerah itu.

Siwon mengangguk. Melihat ekspresi bersalah namja di depannya ini membuatnya merasa ingin tertawa. Tapi dia tahu, itu hanya akan mengubah _mood_ Kibum menjadi buruk lagi, dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Apa sakit hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil terus menyentuh lembut dagu hyungnya itu.

"Anni, gwenchanhayo, Kibum-ah," kata Siwon tersenyum sampai gigi putihnya terlihat.

Kibum menghela napas lega. "Aku tidak sengaja tadi, hyung. Aku merasa kepalaku pusing saat kau menggenggam jemariku tadi," katanya jujur.

"Mwo?"

Magnae keluarga Kim itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit—tanda tak mengerti. "Waeyo, Siwon-hyung?"

Sekarang gantian Siwon yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ekspresi Kibum sekarang... bisa dikatakan _sangat manis_. Dan itu membuat jantung namja tinggi itu berdetak lebih kencang sehingga dia takut, pengendalian diri yang sering dibanggakannya itu akan lepas jika menatap ekspresi Kibum lebih lama.

_Ukh_.

Siwon beringsut menjauhi Kibum sambil menutupi wajahnya. Namja Choi itu yakin, wajahnya sekarang memerah karena dia merasakan _overheat_ dari kepalanya.

"Ya! Hyung, kenapa malah menjauh dariku begitu?"

Sebelum Siwon sempat menjawab, ponsel hitam di saku celananya bergetar pelan. Melihat nama orang yang menelponnya dari layar depan ponselnya, Siwon segera menutup ponselnya.

Kibum terdiam saat melihat Siwon memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam _backpack_nya.

_Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu_.

"Siapa hyung?"

Siwon menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Bukan urusanmu."

Kibum tercekat.

_Lagi-lagi, nada dingin itu._

Kibum merasa sesak napas. Dadanya sakit seperti ada yang mencengkeramnya dengan kuat dari dalam. Kibum tidak mengenal Siwon yang _ini_.

Siwon yang sadar dengan apa yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi segera menoleh ke arah Kibum. Mendapati wajah pias namja putih yang sedang terdiam itu. "A-ah, mian Kibum-ah. Aku tidak sengaja."

Lama Kibum terdiam, dan saat Siwon mendekatinya Kibum pun bersuara. "Sebenarnya... kau ini siapa, hyung?"

"Ah?"

"Kadang... kau bisa terlihat begitu hangat, tersenyum dengan lembut, hangat. Dan kau terlihat senang saat memotret, seperti anak kecil yang polos."

Kibum menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun, kau juga sering menatap kosong, seperti terluka pada sesuatu."

Namja bermata tajam itu tertegun.

_Semudah itukah aku dibaca?_

Sekarang, Kibum menatapkan matanya pada Siwon langsung. "Sebenarnya, kau itu yang mana, hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tenggorokan Siwon tercekat. Dan dia semakin tak bisa menjawab saat melihat kilau luka di mata indah Kibum.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>* <strong>Pojok Review<strong> * ***Balas SMS** * *plak*

**ZuZiZu-ZuZu** : Annyeong, Zuzi-sshi :) gomawo udah baca dan review :D benarkah? semakin manis? saya memang mengetik cerita ini pada saat sedang bahagia sih :) hehe.. ah, tolong panggil Rin saja :)

**Sarilovesteukie** : annyeong, Sari-sshi :D hehe, Leeteuk beneran pelit ngga sih? rin ketemu di google kalau salah satu sifat jelek Leeteuk ya, pelit itu *plak* haha, makasih banyak udah review dan baca Sari-sshi :)

**Min hyorin** : Annyeong, Hyorin-sshi :D KYAA, Kibum memang imuut! _Neomu Kyeopta_! *plak* romance di sini kerasa ngga chingu? maklum, rin sendiri ngga punya pengalaman apa-apa tentang romance-romancean *plak* mian lama ya chingu :( gomapta udah baca dan review! :D

**Uyung-chan** : annyeong Uyung-sshi :D HYAA! emang ngegemesin si Snow Prince ituu XD Heechul emang Cinderella *apahubungannya?* Mian chingu, kalau yang sekarang agak panjangan dikit kan chingu? *maksa* gomawo ne~ :'D

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : annyeong chingu :) habis,, ceritanya memang sedih chingu T.T saya nangis jugaa *plak* bukan lucu lagi chingu, tapi MANIS! *plak* gamsahamnida, chingu, :D

**diidactorlove** : annyeong chinguu :) Hah? Heechul bisa nari balet? bukannya dia bisa nari pendet ya? *plak* ufufu, mereka kesasarnya sebentar aja kok chingu :D mian updatenya lama chingu :( gamsahamnida udah baca dan review ya :D

**Dinijinki** : SETUJU BANGET CHINGU! *plak* gomapta ya udah review :D

**sana uchimaki** : Wuaah! Ada sana-chan nyasar! *ditabok* Nyehehe, saya pan penulis SasuNaru dulu, jadi pasti ada sifat Naru ngga sengaja kebawa ke Kibum *halah* mian sana-chan, laptop unnie lagi sakit kemarin, nge-stag deh cerita ini :( huwee T.T Ah, nado saranghae, Sana-chan :D Gomaptayo!

**Sparky-cloud** : gwenchana saeng :) ah, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, Ly-saeng. :D Saranghaeyo, terima kasih atas semuanya selama ini :) May God always help and love you :)

**Arisa Adachi** : annyeong, Arisa-sshi:D nah, mereka kan sama-sama polos, jadinya ngga sadar :D *plak* gimana SNMPTN-nya Arisa-sshi? saya liat di koran kok kayaknya susah banget. Ah, gomawoo :D

**Kuchiki Hirata** : annyeong Hira-san! :D Ah, segaje-gajenya review, saya suka dengan kata-kata chingudeul sekalian :) kalian selalu memberikan rin semangat :D jeongmal gamsahamnida :D

**N. Yufa** : Unnie :D gomawo sudah ngebut baca crita rin :D unnie minta fluff kan? apa ini udah fluff? ^^a Iya, Kibum memang BIKIN GEMES! *plak* mian lama unnie :(

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

Yak, banyak hal yang membuat rin tidak bisa mengupdate cerita-cerita rin. Mianhamnida, chingudeul.

Kalian tahu sendiri apa jadinya menulis kalau sedang tidak ada rasa ingin menulis kan? Itu sama saja dengan pemaksaan yang berujung pada kemacetan temporer imajinasi kita. *bahasaku*

Huks. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini. Mungkin saya nekat publish saat ulangan kenaikan sudah di depan mata. Tapi, semoga fic ini dapat menjadi penyemangat kalian ya chingudeul :)

Makasih banyak untuk semua reviewer, jeongmal :) tanpa kalian rin tak akan bisa menulis lagi :)

Semoga kita naik kelas semuanya... amiin  
>Semoga kalian sehat selalu, chingudeul :)<p>

Ah, apa konflik cerita ini kurang? Atau membosankan? Silakan tuangkan komentar anda pada kolom review ya :) Tapi tolong, kata-katanya jangan yang pedes-pedes. Nanti saya bisa down dan ngga konsen buat ulangan *apacoba?*

And** Mind to review, chingudeul**?  
>Please? *wink-wink*<p> 


End file.
